


Candles

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private trip for Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/30/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/18383.html))

Baekhyun had thought that his idea of renting out a cabin for him and Chanyeol to stay in for a few days was a brilliant idea. Well, he had thought that until they had arrived and shortly after been hit by a snow storm. Immediately the temperature had plummeted and the shorter had found himself curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, shivering.  
  
"I didn't think it was going to be so cold here." He admitted, his teeth chattering as his body continued to tremble. It wasn't fair, he thought, Chanyeol wasn't shivering at all, and yet he was physically shaking so hard his head was almost rattling.  
  
"Well the snow storm wasn't exactly predicted." Chanyeol chuckled as he approached the smaller huddled on the sofa. In his hands was a soft blanket that he had thought to pack from home. He knew that a lot of places that you could rent to stay in didn't always have the nicest of blankets. Some being scratchy and irritable on the skin. So he had packed a few of their own just to be safe. And now it proved to have been a smart thing to do.  
  
Unfurling it he carefully draped it over his shivering boyfriend, taking time to almost tuck him in. He knew that Baekhyun got cold a lot easier than him, and seeing him shivering like that was almost painful for him to witness. Plus as soon as he had covered the other in the blanket he had received a grateful smile in reply.  
  
He was just about to move to the fire to add another log or two when the power suddenly went out, causing a startled yelp to fall from both of their mouths.  
  
"What's happening?" Came Baekhyun's voice from the sofa, he could just about make him out in the light from the fire.  
  
"The power went out. We're gonna need to find some candles or something." Chanyeol replied, immediately moving to do just that. The fire light wouldn't be enough for them to see by, especially considering they didn't know how long it would be before the power came back on.  
  
They both quickly moved about, finding as many candles as they could find and dotted them around the perimeter of the sofa. The matches were harder to find, but Baekhyun had given a successful cheer when he had produced a box from the bottom of a drawer. Chanyeol had decided to let the smaller light all the candles since the last time he had been in charge of matches he had nearly set fire to his own clothes.  
  
Standing back he watched as Baekhyun worked before diving under the blanket again. He was about to offer to go make some hot chocolate or something when he remembered that with no power he wouldn't be able to heat the milk. So that was that plan out of the window. And Baekhyun was shivering once again, even harder than before if it was possible.  
  
"Chanyeol, I'm cold." He whined quietly, turning to gaze up at him with the widest eyes he could manage and a protruding bottom lip. The look that Chanyeol could never resist.  
  
"Okay." He smiled, moving around the sofa to sit down next to his boyfriend. Within seconds the blanket was thrown around him too as Baekhyun snuggled into his side.  
  
This was much better. It was warmer. It was comfier. It was even more romantic.  
  
They were curled up on the sofa together, underneath a blanket, with a log fire roaring in front of them, whilst they were surrounded by candles.  
  
It was pretty much perfect.  
  
And even despite the cold and the power going out... Chanyeol had to agree.  
  
Renting out the cabin was a brilliant idea.


End file.
